blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 182
is the 182nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Fana and Vetto awaken, Ryha arrives and greets them. Ryha asks what they remember from their previous incarnation, Fana and Vetto then say that they remember being members of the Third eye and like Ryha is. Ryha tells them that he was only able to cultivate their bodies up to 15, which Vetto replies that they do not have a say in the matter since they have died twice already. Ryha also tells them that he had used Sally's research to create their bodies and that Sally is unfortunately dead. Fana says that she can clearly remember things this time, which Ryha tells her that Cursed Eye was more powerful because it was forced onto her. Fana also notices that Salamander was gone, which Ryha thinks about how there was someone more qualified while Fana was gone. Ryha tells Fana that she is still powerful even without Salamander, which Fana agrees. As Ryha says that he will take them to the grimoire tower to get their grimoires, Vetto says that they have to get clothes first much to Fana's shock. Fana then slaps Ryha when he makes a comment about her breasts. Later, the elves are watching the capital and comment about how its time for capital that the humans have created to come to an end. The elves notice that the Heavenly Tower is floating and say that the others are at the top of it. They also comment about how it was for this moment that they each have received their revelation. They also think about how the ones that guide them are the Apostles of Sephirah. As the Apostles of Sephirah gather at the other of the tower, all of the elves are glad to see Licht. As Patolli notices Licht's expression, Ryha tells him that Licht is truly in there and that he should come back to them once they complete the reincarnation contract. Suddenly Patolli notices someone, which Ryha informs him that Yuno still retains his body. Ryha also tells Patolli that they had headed out earlier and will be waiting at their first. Ryha then comments about the nice view and they should get this party in full swing. The elves then use a spell that open a door to the Shadow Palace. As a dark castle suddenly appears, the humans at the Clover Castle wonder what it is. Baval informs Mimosa that the castle is the Shadow Palace and explains how the elves can summon it along with what the palace is used for. Baval also explains how once the final stone is placed in the pedestal in the Shadow Palace, the elves will be fully reincarnated and the humans will be sent to the underworld. Kirsch says that he is too beautiful to let that happen and attack, but Baval easily stops the attack. Mimosa thinks about Baval's magic and how powerful it was. Baval leaves, but tells them to give it their best shot even through it is useless. Yami notices that there is a magical dimension expanding on the other side of the enemies base and how its not good. Jack then suggest that they go, but elves descend from the enemies base while saying that they will not be slowed down by them. Yami and Jack prepare to fight, and Yami says that the elves will not let them through so easily. As Jack says that he will rip them all apart, Yami tells him that it will not be easy since they do not have Finral with them. Zora says that it is one thing after the other and that he wants a break already, while Noelle wonders what to do. Suddenly the Black Bulls appear from a portal and attack the elves while asking if everyone is okay. Magic and Spells used References Navigation